The Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by Siaram
Summary: Summer is over, time to attend Chilton for senior year. What is suppose to be a regular school year for Rory will become more complicated as Tristan is finally back. [TRORY] CHAPTER 10 Is Up
1. Summer Always Come To An End

**_Disclaimers:_** Instead of repeating myself every chapter, this goes for the whole story.  I don't own anything; if I did, CMM would still be on the show.

_  
  
_

**Author's note 2004/05/07:** This story is set during senior year.  Everything that has happened up to the season two final happened.

**Author's note 2004/05/18:** A special thank you to Mai-Anh who took some of her precious time betaing this chapter instead of studying.

_  
  
_

**The Thin Line Between Love And Hate  
Chapter 1: **Summer Always Comes To An End

_  
  
_

Watching intensely Chilton's courtyard brightly illuminated by the sun, Rory Gilmore wishes she could be outside, enjoying the last days of summer instead of being held up in a classroom.  First day of senior year, her last year of high school, she feels the pressure of all the tasks lying in front of her.  Still looking out the window, she imagines herself sitting under a tree, reading one of the three books she carries with her.

"Miss. Gilmore!  Even though I could agree with you that looking out the window is quite interesting, I would suggest that you concentrate on today's lesson."

Blushing furiously, Rory looks at her blank notebook, muttering apologies.  Trying to focus on proving a mathematical equation, she can't keep her mind from wandering off.  Finally, the bell rings signalling the end of the morning classes.  Rory storms out of the class, directing herself to her locker. "Gilmore!"

Rory stops instantly to wait for the person calling her to join her, "What do you want Paris?"

Paris starts to walk at the same speed as Rory.  "Well, we have to start planning our first student council meeting, then we have to discuss the Franklin, we also have to organise an orientation day for the freshmen, and finally we have to set up the conference on the best way to fill an application form to the college of our dreams."

Rory stops in front of her locker, not even bothering to respond, knowing that Paris will asks for her opinion when she's finished.  Opening her locker and hiding Paris from her view at the same time, Rory hears Paris, "I was thinking that since tonight is Friday, we could meet tomorrow and brainstorm on all of these subjects. What do you think of noon at your place?"

Placing her books inside her locker, Rory closes her locker and finally looks into Paris's eyes, "Have you ever wondered why they make us attend school for the first day of the year on a Friday?  I'm telling you, it's a waste of time."

Getting annoyed, Paris replies in a tone she would use to speak to Madeline, "It's quite simple; they want us to have our holidays completely out of our head by Monday, when we don't have to pick up schedules and take ID pictures.  Monday is the real day back to school, see today as a get used to go back to school."

"And I suppose that by the end of the day, I'll have so much homework to do that I won't even be able to drink a coffee or two."

"It's not that bad.  So tomorrow, is that all right?"

"Can't we just do that next week?"

"Fine, meet me at the library Monday after school."

Slowly walking away, Rory mutters, "Fine."

_  
  
_

Sitting on a hidden bench in the courtyard, Rory is intensely reading her book while listening to her Discman when Louise and Madeline join her uninvited.  While playing with the button of her shirt to bring out the sexiest look she can in her uniform, Louise asks, "So Rory, you never returned my call.  Are you coming to my little 'Back to school' beach party or not?"

Rory closes her book, "I don't know, it's Friday and I'm bound to have dinner with my grandparents on Friday.  And I'm not a party girl."

Madeline's eyebrows rise, giving her a confused look, "But you came to one of my parties and you had fun."

As Rory opens her mouth to speak, Louise decides it's her turn to speak, "Well, now Rory you don't have a choice in the matter.  You went to one of Maddy's parties; you have to come to one of mine."

"But I have to be at dinner tonight, I really can't."

Louise takes a bored attitude and declares while standing up, "Don't worry about your grandparents, Rory; I'll make sure that you're excused from going tonight."

Madeline stands up smiling at Rory, "Bye Rory."

Rory watches her two 'friends' leave and mutters under her breath, "Freaky!  How can I get myself out of this one?"

_  
  
_

Entering Doose's market, Rory searches for Dean.  As she finds him stacking cans of peas on the shelf, she slowly walk up to him.  "Hey Dean."

Bending down to kiss her cheek, Dean smiles lovingly at Rory, "Hey, how was your day?"

Taking a couple of cans to help Dean out, Rory answers, "Kind of weird.  Louise insisted that I go to her party tonight."

"But it's Friday."

"I know and I told her that but she said that she will take care of it."

"How?"

"I don't know but I'm not the one who's going to call my grandma and ask her."

"What are you going to do?"

"If my grandmother doesn't call me, I'm not going to the party."

"And if she calls?"

"I suppose I'll have to attend the party.  Would you come with me?"

"I would love to but Taylor insisted that I work 'till to midnight to help him do the fruit inventory.  Miss Patty has tasted more of it this week than previously agreed and Taylor wants to know how much he should charge her for busting her ratio."

"Oh.  I'm so sorry, it's probably be a long night for you, counting apples and grapes."

"I know.  I just hope that Taylor doesn't have the exact count on how many raisins are attached to each grape."

Rory laughs softly, "He probably knows. Well, I have to get home before I meet my mom.  Call me tomorrow?"

"Sure."  Rory kisses Dean on the lips quickly walking toward the exit.  As she nears it, Dean asks, "About tonight, why don't you ask Lane?"

Rory turns to look at her dear boyfriend a bright smile covering her lips, "I might just do that."

_  
  
_

Fidgeting with her keys to enter her house, Rory finally opens the door.  Kicking her shoes off and dropping her school bag in the foyer, she enters the living room witnessing that the answering machine's light is blinking. On her way to her room to change her clothes, she presses the 'play' button.  "Lorelai, when will you learn to make a professional welcome message? This one is unprofessional, I would've expected more from you.  Rory, I got this strange call today, Mrs.Grant who is a member on the board of the country club announced to me that her daughter invited you to a reception she is holding tonight and that you decline attending to have dinner with us.  Nonesense Rory; go have fun at this reception.  You need to socialise more if you want to have a good standing in society.  Lorelai we're still expecting you at seven sharp, don't be late."  BEEP.

_  
  
_

Entering Kim Antique, Rory calls out for Lane.  Surprisingly, over the summer the antique shop became less messy and more inviting. "Lane?"

Lane appears in front of Rory, motioning Rory to be silent before going up the stairs followed by Rory.  The second they are securely confined in Lane's room, "Rory!  You have to get me out of here tonight.  I can't stand it, Mama decided to hold the church meetings, the prayer meetings, and the religious meetings here from now on.  It has been like this all summer long and since you were away, I had to suffer the torture but now that you are back…  Can I go with you to your grandparents?  Better yet, can I just hang out at your house?  I'll tell Mama that you're tutoring me in chemistry."

"I think we'll have to rework your whole breathing therapy Lane if you don't want to suffocate while speaking. And I can't tutor you yet since you haven't even started school yet, lucky you."

"You're right, I can't say that, but I need to get out of here."

"How about you're coming to a Chilton party with me and sleep over at my house?"

"And I could simply tell her that we need to catch up since you were away all summer.  Okay, she hasn't seen you come in, just leave by the window and I'll meet you at Luke's in an hour."

"Things I do in the name of friendship." Rory climbs out the roof to go meet her mother at Luke's.

_  
  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
**Siaram**_


	2. Back To School Beach Party

**_Author's note 2004/05/09:_**_ Thank you for all the nice reviews, they're always appreciated.  Hope you also enjoy this chapter._

**Author's note 2004/05/18:** A special thanks to Mai-Anh for taking the time to beta this chapter

_  
  
_ ****

The Thin Line Between Love And Hate  
Chapter 2: Back To School Beach Party

_  
  
_

Switching between radio stations while waiting for light to change to red, Lorelai exclaims, "I can't believe that my mother is still making me go to dinner while she sends you partying with a bunch of drunken hormonal teenagers!"

As the light changes to green, Rory takes over the control of the radio, "Well, Louise can be really convincing when she wants to be."

"But how unfair is it?  I should also be able to have a Friday night off."

"To do what?"

"I could go to the party with you. That way I could insure myself that you get drunk for the first time but remained my little girl at the same time."

Sitting in the back seat, Lane sights deeply, "I wish you were my mom."

Lorelai gives an understanding smile to Lane through the mirror.  "How did you convince your mom to attend the party?"

Lane smiles brightly, "I told her that it was a highly supervised Chilton dance."

Lorelai frowns, "Let's just hope she never finds out the truth."

_  
  
_

Parking the jeep in front of Louise's house, Lorelai reminds the girls, "Okay, if you get sick of the party, call me I'll come and pick you up.  If you don't call, I'll be back here at midnight."

Rory bends to kiss her mother goodbye before exiting the Jeep followed closely by Lane.  Both girls are mesmerised by the size of the house. "Wow."

Lane slowly starts to walk toward the massive mansion, "How many brothers and sisters does Louise have?"

"I never asked; I just assumed she was an only child."

Ringing the doorbell, Rory looks up trying to figure the number of levels there is when the door is opened.  The house cleaner, all dressed in black with a white apron, welcomes them with a bored smile.  "If you would follow me please, the reception is being held in the garden." The maid advances in the maze of corridor, to lead the two girls where the party is.  "Have a nice evening."

As the leaving maid is about to disappear from Rory's view, Rory says, "Thank you a…."

Surprised to be thanked to do her job, the maid smiles warmly at Rory, saying before disappearing, "You're welcome. I'm Agathe."

_  
  
_

Lane walks outside to see a huge crowd of teenagers dancing, drinking, and talking; some are in the enormous pool. Rory joins Lane and watches her classmate partying, searching for someone she recognises.  "So, my little phone call made its effect.  I'm glad you came Rory."

Turning to face Louise, "Well, you didn't leave me a choice.  Here I am."

Madeline joins them and hugs Rory, "Rory!  You came!  Yeah!"

Returning the embrace, Rory exchanges a look with Lane.  "Glad to make you happy, Madeline."

At that moment, a tall blond boy with green eyes wraps his arm around Louise's shoulders whispering softly in her ear.  Louise gets closer to him, lust filling her eyes.  "Well, girls, enjoy yourself, help yourself with anything you want."  Louise passes the window doors to climb the stairs with the blond boy.

Lane looks at Rory, whispering, "Well, that was fast."

Madeline, eyeing the crowd responds, "Well, that's Louise.  He's her escort for tonight.  The one she really wanted made it clear that he's waiting for a special person.  Any of you wants a drink?"  Neither girl can answer properly as Madeline walks to the refreshment table.

_  
  
_

Rory is sitting at a table near the pool, watching Lane dance with a boy that is in her math class but who she cannot remember the name.  As Rory is lost in her thoughts, Paris and Madeline sit in front of her, giving her a glass filled with a red liquid.  "What is it?"

Madeline smiles brightly, "Fruit punch. Where has your friend disappeared to?"

Rory points the area where many people are dancing.  Paris glares at Lane, "How does she do it?  Two parties and it takes her ten minutes to meet someone.  Why am I so invisible?"

Madeline still smiling, "Matt Davis, a very good choice.  His family comes from old money and has a lot of influence.  He is bound to go to Princeton since all the Davis men have graduated there for over the last six generations.  He was also in fifth position in the 'If you could choose anyone in Chilton to be your date for prom, who would it be?'"

Trying to hold her laugh back as she sees the fury in Paris eyes, Rory gulps down her punch as Paris begins rambling, "I hope you weren't expecting to post the results in the Franklin.  And why wasn't I asked to participate in the survey?"

"Because you and Rory were in Washington.  Plus I already know your answer."

"And who would it be?"

"Tristan DuGrey."  Rory chokes on her drink as Paris blushes. "Rory, who would you ask to go?"

"If I had to choose among Chilton's guys, I think I'd go solo."

Louise joins them, radiant and glowing from the sex she just had.  "What are you talking about?"

Madeline gets up and says, "The survey."

As Madeline walks away, Louise sits down in front of Rory.  "So Rory, has Madeline told you that you ranked sixth on the 'Which Chilton girl you would like as your date for the prom' survey?"

Chocking on her punch again, Rory blushes before exclaiming, "I what?  I didn't even know people knew my name."

Paris looks at her watch, standing up she excuses herself; "Well, I think my mother will approve that I socialized enough for tonight, Goodnight."

As Louise watches Paris leave, "And isn't she jealous again.  I hope things won't go back to the way they were two years ago."

Rory opens her mouth to say something but Madeline comes back with four plastic glass of punch.  "Where did Paris go?"

"I just told Rory she's sixth"

"Oh!  Jealousy."

Rory takes a glass of punch, not really understanding the conversation in front of her.  She drinks her punch then gets up to seek for a bathroom.

_  
  
_

Walking pass the pool, Rory feels dizzy. "I didn't know punch could make me feel that way."

"That's probably because it was spiked."

Surprised to hear a husky voice behind her, Rory turns around swiftly.  As she looks at the person standing right in front of her, a smile creeps up onto her face upon recognition.  "And now I'm hallucinating because I know that Tristan is locked away in some military school in order to keep the whole community away from danger."

Tristan smirks as he approaches Rory, "What an idiot I can be!  I came back all the way here to insure that little Mary would stop missing me."

As Tristan continues to advance, Rory starts backing up.  "I think I missed you as much as one can miss having a root canal done."

"Never figured you to be the type to like it rough."

Blushing Rory takes another step back, "Don't you have anything else in that thick head of yours?"

"Not when I'm around you.  You see, I just can't stop thinking about that goodbye kiss you never gave me.  How about you give it to me now?"

"The whole purpose of a goodbye kiss is when someone is leaving."

"I could pretend to leave again."

Blushing Rory takes another step back, only to find her foot over empty air.  She loses her balance and screams, "Tristan!  Help me!" as she falls into the pool.  When her head comes out of the water, she screams, "Help me you…" and her face goes down under again.

The second time she re-emerges, Tristan is laughing, "I never had fantasies about you screaming my name under this circumstance."  Rory's head goes down inside the water again.  Tristan stops laughing, kicks his shoes off, and jumps under the water to retrieve Rory.  As he emerges, he sees a crowd blocking his way out.  "MOVE OUT!" As the crowd takes a few steps back, Tristan can finally come out of the pool with Rory unconscious in his arms.

_  
  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ Feel free to give feedback.  
**Siaram**_


	3. The Need To Breathe

**_Author's note 2004/05/11:_** This chapter wasn't supposed to exist but a request from **angel moon princess **made me decided to write it. In response to a question about Rory not supporting a little bit of alcohol, in the episode "Girls in bikinis, boys doing the twist" we had to the confirmation that Rory absolutely doesn't support it. Enjoy this chapter.

**_Author's note 2004/06/02: _** I've just uploaded the BETAed version, thank you **Mai-Ahn.**

_  
  
_

_**The Thin Line Between Love And Hate  
Chapter 3:** The Need To Breathe _

_  
  
_

Deposing Rory carefully on the concrete surrounding the pool, he looks at the crowd around him. "Louise, get me a lot of blankets and dry clothing." Searching the crowd again, "Madeline, where is Paris?"

"She left a while ago."

"Madeline, get everybody to go somewhere else."

The crowd slowly disperses on Tristan's request but stays close enough to know what will happen. Arriving near the crowd, Lane sees Rory lying with a blond person over her. She runs to him screaming, "What have you done to her?"

Exasperated, Tristan looks at Madeline and screams, "Madeline! GET HER OFF ME!"

Madeline takes hold of Lane's arm, "Come on, and give him space. He's trying to help."

Reluctantly, Lane follows Madeline but stays too close for Tristan's pleasure, making him lose track of his ideas, making him skip an important step, which is to make someone call an ambulance when someone is unconscious. As he checks her pulse and realises that it's there, he moves on to the breathing. No Breathing. Placing Rory's head on the right posture and slightly opening her mouth, he moves his hand over her chest without touching it, remembering his CPR trainer explain that sometimes it is better to crack a rib or two than to let the person die. He whispers, "I'm sorry to have to place my hands there or if I hurt you somehow in the process."

Taking a deep breath, he places his right hand between her breasts, trying not to think of all the naughty things he would like to do to her. Placing his left hand over his right one and crossing his fingers, he starts pumping, "And one, and two, and three, and four, and five, and six, and seven, and eight, and nine, and ten." Taking his hands off her, he moves to her face. "Sorry about that too, Mary." He locks his lips with hers and breathes inside her mouth. He sees her breasts rise and go down. He breathes again in her mouth, and then counting to ten to see if her chest starts rising again. With no movement from Rory, Tristan places his hand over her chest again, counting each ten pumps loudly. "Please Rory, breathe."

Tristan pushes air through her mouth again, seeing the chest rise again but as it goes down, water comes out of Rory's mouth, splashing Tristan's face. Relieved to see that she's breathing again, Tristan takes Rory in his arms, holding her tightly, "Thank god you're okay." While kissing the top of her head, he feels Rory shivering in his arms.

Realising that both their clothes are wet, he takes her in his arms to bring her inside the house when Louise finally comes back with dry towels. Rory's eyes open a little, "Tristan, I'm freezing. What happened?"

Tristan instinctively kisses her lips, shushing her and holding her tighter as he walks inside the house, followed closely by Madeline, Louise, and Lane. "Just relax; I'll make sure you get warm."

Closing her eyes, Rory snuggles more closely in Tristan's embrace. Louise opens a bedroom door, "Why don't you put her on the bed? We'll take it from here."

As Tristan nears the bed, sits down on the bed keeping Rory in his arms, "I'm not leaving her until I'm certain that she's alright."

Louise approaches Tristan, her arms filled with towels and clothing. Dropping everything on the bed, she smirks, "Do as you want Tristan. She's wet and needs to change. I don't mind you staying here and helping us while we change her but I don't think that you would earn many Brownies points when she realises you saw her naked. Plus, I brought some of my father's clothes for you."

Tristan tries to unwrap Rory's arms from his neck, but she doesn't want to let go. As he looks at her, her eyes trying to focus on him but she doesn't seem to register anything around her. "It's okay Rory, I'll be right back." He kisses her lips softly, "Just let me go for a second."

Lane sits down beside Rory, placing one arm around her best friend, "I'll be here with you."

Rory lets go of Tristan as Lane struggles to support Rory. Tristan looks at Rory one last time before closing the door behind him.

_  
  
_

Rory is changed and lying under the blankets, her eyes closing. Louise, Madeline, and Lane are sitting on the edge of the bed murmuring, "I guess we know who won't be available this year."

Lane looks at Louise surprised, "What do you mean by that?"

"That Tristan was hot for Rory back then and she rejected him many times. And now that he kissed her and didn't get slapped, he'll try even harder."

"But Rory's not…"

Madeline chirps in, "…interested? I'm sure she's convinced about that too but looking at the way she was holding onto him even when we were in the room is a pretty good sign."

Tristan enters the room quietly; he sees Rory trying to stay awake but losing the fight little by little. He sits on the bed, resting his back to the wall; Rory moves closer to him, resting her head on his legs. He plays with her hair tenderly, "Close your eyes, Rory; I'll be right here when you wake up."

Louise and Madeline exchange a knowing glance then stand up to get back to the party.

_  
  
_

For the last ten minutes, Lane and Tristan have been staring at each other, not knowing what to say to the other. Rory is sleeping soundly, her head still on Tristan's legs but one of her hands managed to rest on his knee. Lane is the one breaking the silence. "Funny, she never mentioned you. The only people attending Chilton she told me about are Madeline, Louise, and Paris. They are the closest to what she could call a friend there. However, here you are, all over her and she seems to trust you. Who are you?"

"Tristan."

"Should that remind me of something?"

"Only if she said something about the Paris fiasco a couple of years back."

"And you're back?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you kiss her?"

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Because I was scared and happy. Moreover, she was there holding on to me. Seemed like the thing to do at the moment."

"And now?"

"She is going to rip my head apart for doing it." Feeling uncomfortable to continue on this subject, "Why doesn't she know how to swim?"

"She and Lorelai don't believe in exercise. For them it's a torture invented to put people in pain and make them suffer and that only someone who is completely crazy would even try it."

Tristan chuckles, "That sounds like her. Aren't you Rory's friend who used to date Henry?"

"Yeah. How did you know about that?"

"Chilton gossip."

"Ha! I'll go get some coffee; she'll need some when she wakes up."

"Okay, I'll just stay here but I need a favour before you go."

Lane gets up, "What?"

"Don't tell Rory I kissed her if she doesn't remember it."

Lane contemplates how to answer, just as she's about to leave the room, "If she asks, I won't lie to her, but I won't bring up the topic."

Tristan smiles as he watches Lane exit the door. Looking at the sleeping form on his legs, he fights the desire to wake her up and kiss her again. To kiss her again when she's conscious and alert.

_  
  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ I hope you enjoyed, feel free to give feedback.  
__**Siaram**_


	4. Late Night Talks

**_Author's note 2004/05/12:_**_ Wow, thank you all for the reviews, it is always appreciated. As for many comments asking me not to make Rory forget about the kiss… I have another story where Rory loses her memory but not in this one. Enjoy!_

**_Author's note 2004/06/02:_**_ I just uploaded the BETAed version, thank you **Mai-Ahn**._

_  
  
_

_**The Thin Line Between Love And Hate Chapter 4:** Late Night Talks_

_  
  
_

Slowly immerging from a weird dream where she was kissing and comfortable around Tristan, she hugs the pillow under her head only to realise that it lost its usual softness. Slowly opening her eyes, Rory tries to figure out her surroundings. She is lying in a bed that is not hers. Looking down she sees that her clothes have been stripped from her and that she's now wearing sweat pants and a sweatshirt. Turning on her back, she sees Tristan sitting under her on the bed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening, I had four, or five glasses of punch; how can that…"

Tristan cuts her off, "It's not what you think it is. Don't worry; nothing happened."

"What happened exactly?"

"You fell inside the pool and I rescued you."

Blushing, Rory whispers, "I don't know how to swim."

"I kind of figured that out when I saw you go down."

"Where are my clothes?"

"In the dryer."

"Who stripped me down?"

Tristan smirks at her and Rory's eyes grow bigger, horrified. "Even though I would have enjoyed being the one to strip you, Louise kicked me out of the room. Lane, Madeline, and Louise did."

Relieved, Rory looks at Tristan, "Make a mental note to thank Louise." Looking into his eyes, she adds, "Thank you for saving me."

Tristan gives her a genuine smile. "Anytime. After all, it's was mostly my fault that you fell in the pool to begin with."

Lane walks inside the room with Louise by her side, "Rory, finally you're awake! We were worried you would never wake up. Louise, I was looking for coffee and didn't find any; where can we find coffee in this house? I'm sure Rory would like some."

As Louise follows Lane out of the room, she mutters, "From the look of it, I'd say she needs more of Tristan's special care than anything."

Alone once again, their eyes are met and lock; Tristan slowly advances, unable to control his actions, brushes his lips against hers, unsure of what her reaction will be. He lets go of her lips to look into her eyes, scared to see tears in them. Instead, Tristan sees her smile. Her left hand rises slowly to his cheek, caressing it tenderly as it moves to the back of his neck bringing his face down to her. Her lips only inches apart from his, she whispers, "Thank you."

Tristan breaks the little distance between them, forces her to sit beside him to be able to have his arms surrounding her slim body and holding her in a warm embrace. As his lips finally meet hers again, he is surprised to feel her respond eagerly to his kiss. As tingles course through them, Rory wraps her arms around him, holding him tight. Rory opens her mouth slightly and Tristan takes the opportunity to explore and taste her. Rory welcomes the new feelings inside of her, accepting them instead of questioning them.

They break the kiss after a little while, needing to breathe. Tristan lies down on his back, bringing Rory to rest on his chest, a content smile over his lips. As Tristan plays with her hair softly, Rory asks, "If you're here right now, does it mean you are coming back to Chilton?"

"Yes."

"I haven't seen you today."

"I saw you."

Rory moves her head to look into his eyes, "When?"

"Outside, you were with Louise and Madeline, then later as you waited for the bus."

"You should have said 'hello'."

"I didn't know if you'd want me too. Anyways, I wasn't in classes either. I had spent the day in Charleston's office. He made me pass tests all day to make sure I would be up to Chilton's academic standard."

"Rory, your mom is here. We have to go." Rory tries to free herself from Tristan's embrace, a guilty look on her face but Tristan holds on to her. Lane finally enters the room, gasps at the scene she is witnessing. "I'll be waiting with your mom. Hurry up." Lane leaves the room.

Tristan tightens his hold on Rory, whispering, "I don't want you to go."

"I have to, my mom is waiting. I'll see you in school?"

Tristan kisses her one last time, releasing her against his own will, feeling the coldness invade his heart as she stands up, giving him one last smile before she leaves. As she walks out of the door, he closes his eyes, a genuine smile covering his features.

_  
  
_

All drive long, Lorelai tried to have a conversation with the girls, but the only response she ever got was 'fine' or 'really great'. As she stops questioning the girls, she observes them. Rory just looks out of the window, lost in her thoughts, most of the time smiling. Lane watches Rory, her mouth opening periodically only to close again. As Lorelai gets bored with the scenario, she finally tries again. "So girls, I wanted your opinion. I was thinking of buying the newest Britney Spears CD. Have you listened to it; and if so, how is it?"

Still looking out the window, Rory says, "Dreamy."

Lane, still looking at Rory, says. "It must be wonderful."

As Lorelai finally ends this torturous drive by parking in her driveway, she stops the engine of the Jeep, opens her door, slams it, and walks to her house to make a pot of coffee in prospective of a long night of talking ahead of her.

_  
  
_

Lorelai comes out of the house after a hot shower, wearing her favourite flannel PJ. She opens the Jeep's door, "Okay girls, coffee is ready. Get in the house right away, I want to know everything that has happened." Rory and Lane look at each other, not really knowing how and when they did get home.

_  
  
_

When they are all comfortably installed in the living room, each of them with a cup of coffee in their hands, Lorelai asks, "Who wants to go first?"

Rory jumps in right away, "Lane met a guy, and his name is Matt Davis. "

"He is so good looking Lorelai, you wouldn't believe it. We danced all night together. Well, not all night, but we danced until the event with Rory happened."

Worried, Lorelai looks at Rory, "What event?"

"I fell in the pool."

"And she nearly drowned. If it wasn't for that amazingly good looking guy that rescued her to do mouth to mouth with her afterward."

"He was better to save me; he's the reason I fell in the pool in the first place!"

At this point, Lorelai just moves her head from Rory to Lane to Rory to Lane to… Trying to figure out the event of the night.

"What did he do, dare you to jump?"

"No, he tried to kiss me."

"And you had to jump in the pool to be sure to be kissed by him after jumping?"

Lorelai decides to jump in the conversation, "Slow down, I don't get anything you are saying. Rory, who was the guy?"

"Tristan."

"Should I remember about him?"

"Called me Mary, fought with Dean…"

"… Broke up with Dean, kissed Tristan at a party, then Romeo left after bad behaviour. He's back?"

Lane is the one getting confused, "Whoa! You kissed Tristan before? Rory! How many times do I have to tell you to share this kind of stuff to your best friend?"

"At that party where you met Henry, I was sad; Tristan was sad; we ended up kissing. No big deal."

"Then why haven't you said anything about it?"

"Because I cried."

Lorelai jumps in, "Okay, now I'm asking the questions from now on. Rory, where are your clothes you left with?"

"Probably still in Louise's dryer."

"Why did you jump into the pool fully dressed and might I add, without knowing how to swim?"

"I didn't jump, I fell."

"Why were you close to the pool?"

"Because I was drunk and didn't pay attention and Tristan surprised me. He's coming back to Chilton and… we kissed! I kissed Tristan again. Oh no! I just cheated on Dean again."

Rory hides her face in her hands, feeling horrible. Lorelai and Lane look at each other and say at the same time, "Again?"

"I kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding."

Silence fills the room.

_  
  
_

Rory and Lane are lying in Rory's bed. Lane whispers, "Rory, are you asleep?"

"No, I'm trying to see the ceiling."

"It's dark."

"That's why I don't see it."

"Why did you kiss Jess?"

"I thought I liked him."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Why did you kiss Tristan?"

"I don't know, I was scared and he was there. Seemed like the thing to do."

"Do you like him?"

"Tristan? How can I? He's egocentric and superficial and just keeps on bugging me."

"I think he likes you."

"I doubt that. I'm just another conquest on his list to do. Maybe now, he'll forget about me."

"I doubt that."

"You'll see."

"We'll see."

_  
  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ I hope you enjoyed, feel free to give feedback._  
_**Siaram **_


	5. Secrets Revealed

_**Author's Note 2004/05/14:** Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me. Enjoy!_

_**Author's Note 2004/06/09:** Just uploaded the BETAed version. Thank you Mai-Ahn._

_  
  
_

**_The Thin Line Between Love And Hate  
Chapter 5: _**Secrets Revealed

_  
  
_

Feeling the sun warming her face, Rory keeps her eyes closed, savouring the moment, and remembering her dreams that were filled with blue eyes, strong arms holding her and a lot of kissing. Sighing softly, Rory opens her eyes to see Lane glancing at her with a smile. "He must be some kisser. You practically have his name on your face."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Tristan."

Rory gets up, walking slowly toward the kitchen, "You're wrong, I was dreaming about Dean."

"Whatever you say that makes you feel better."

_  
  
_

Entering Luke's, Rory sits at the counter while waiting for Dean join her. The place is empty as it always is during the afternoon. Jess comes in from behind the curtain, walks to the coffee machine, retrieves a mug, and fills it. He places the coffee in front of Rory then moves to the opposite end of the counter. Retrieving his book from under the counter, he starts reading, completely ignoring Rory. Taking her mug, Rory moves to join him, "Hey."

Without stopping his reading, Jess responds without enthusiasm, "Hey."

"Can we talk?"

Still not looking at Rory, "I don't have anything to tell you."

"We'll have to talk eventually."

"Not if I can help it."

"Jess, I'm…"

Finally looking at Rory, Jess speaks angrily, "I never wanted to be just your friend and you obviously made your choice. You want to stay with you bubble bath boyfriend forever, fine. You don't like me that way, fine. It's your life, Rory."

Hurt can be seen in Rory, "And now you won't talk to me anymore?" Jess returns to his reading, "Come on Jess, talk to me."

Jess puts the book under the counter, the bell over the door chimes as the door opens. "You kissed me and asked me not to say anything. I figured that you were freaking out, but that you would eventually talk to me about it. Instead, you left for Washington without even a goodbye. I thought you needed time to think things through, to know where you stand, to make a choice. Now, excuse me if you're not on my 'people I can stand in Stars Hollow' list right now."

Jess leaves to go in the kitchen, leaving Rory alone. As she turns around, she sees Dean looking angrily at her. "Dean, I can explain!" Dean walks out of the diner followed closely by Rory. "Dean, wait!"

_  
  
_

Dean slowly turns around, anger and sadness in his eyes, "How can you explain that, Rory? You kissed another guy! Another guy that I hate and you kept this from me all summer long. How many times have you lied to me?"

"I never lied to you!"

"No, you just hide the truth. Don't you see? It hurts even more because now I don't know what you've hidden and didn't hide?" At that moment, a silver Porsche stops right beside them. The door opens to reveal Tristan holding a bag, a bright smile covering his features. As Dean recognises Tristan, he exclaims, "You've got to be kidding me. Is he another secret you kept from me?"

Rory blushes as she looks at Tristan, his eyes bluer than ordinary under the bright sun. She silently begs him to be quiet, to keep the secret. As Tristan realises what is going on in front of him, the smile disappears and his eyes turns cold. He gives Rory the bag, "Here, the clothes you've forgotten last night."

Dean is in rage and screams at Rory, "Him, too! How long has it been going on? Since the dance? The courtyard? The play? Wasn't he supposed to be gone? That must have been a lie, too. A tiny little white lie so I wouldn't suspect."

"He was gone! He just came back!"

"Are you going to claim that you hate him again?" Looking between Dean and Tristan, Rory doesn't know how to answer. Tristan stares at Rory, angry at her silence. Dean continues, "We're over, Rory." Dean slowly walks away, his hands in his pockets.

Rory looks at Tristan, sadness filling her eyes, "Thanks for the clothes." She walks away, leaving Tristan alone on the sidewalk.

_  
  
_

The bell over the door chimes signalling the opening of the door. Jess comes out of the kitchen to greet the stranger sitting near the window by standing beside him, his white pad, and pencil in hand. After waiting a couple of minutes, Jess impatiently taps with his feet to get the stranger's attention. When it doesn't break the young man's concentration of watching out the window, Jess looks out the window to find out what is so fascinating. He sees Rory trying to get Dean to speak to her. "Ha! Staring at the bubble bath couple. Friends of yours?"

Finally realising that someone is standing right beside him, he turns to look at Jess. "I wouldn't say friends."

"What do you think they are fighting about this time, she forgot to call him goodnight last night?"

Smiling Tristan asks, "Something about her keeping secrets from him."

Jess smirks, "Really?" Walking to the counter, he screams, "Luke, I'm going out for a while."

Tristan is still looking out the window, watching at Dean, Rory, and Jess. Dean leaves, apparently very upset. Rory gesticulates frantically as she speaks to Jess. A smile creeps over Tristan's face as he realises the chaotic state Rory and Dean's relationship is, until Jess moves closer to Rory, trying to kiss her. His smile drops instantly; he gets up to go get explanations when the bell over the door chimes. "I see that you are captivated on the fight going on in the town square. The whole town is watching. We all want to know who won the bet."

Tristan looks at a stiff man in the thirties, wanting to laugh at the stiffness of the man but retains himself. "I'm sorry sir, a bet on what?"

"You should just say on whom. See, this young woman has been going out with Dean for a long time, until this little punk came into town stirring up trouble. Everybody could see that something was going on between Jess and Rory. Even Dean knew, but tried to ignore it. The only one that hasn't realised anything yet is our little Rory. Would you like to place a bet on who will win her heart? Is it going to be Dean or Jess?"

"I say neither."

"Then who?"

Tristan smirks at Kirk, backing his way to the door, "I would vote for me."

Tristan climbs in his Porsche, looking at Rory on last time. He smirks as he turns the key and places the clutch in first gear to speed away.

_  
  
_

Lorelai watches the Porsche speed away as she enters the dinner. "I want one of those. One day when I make enough money to buy it."

"Then you will be happy to know that the young man driving it just declared that he will be the one winning the pool on Rory's heart."

"And who did he bet on?"

"Himself."

Lorelai sits down on a chair, "I just missed finally seeing what this little devil looks like."

_  
  
_

**_Author's Note:_** Give me feedback… What did you like? What did you hate?  
**Siaram**


	6. Wallowing Night

**_Author's note 2004/05/17:_** Just a quick thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It's always appreciate.

**_Author's Note 2004/06/09: _**Just uploaded the BETAed version, thank you Mai-Ahn.

_  
  
_

_**The Thin Line Between Love And Hate  
Chapter 6: **Wallowing night _

_  
  
_

From a previous experience, Rory concluded that when a break-up happens, wallowing is better then going out and making stupid mistakes. This is how Rory finds herself eating pizza and ice-cream while watching a sappy movie even if Lorelai had to leave the house to help an emergency at the Independence Inn and if Lane is stuck at home praying. The whole purpose of wallowing is to help free the sadness surrounding the heart of one; but for Rory, the only sadness she feels is the sadness of being relieved that her relationship with Dean is over. "I'm a horrible person; I've cheated on Dean twice, with two different guys. I'm horrible."

The phone rings and fortunately for Rory, it is on the cushion right beside her. Pressing the 'talk' button, she answers, "Hello… Hi Paris… I can't tonight… I told you already today; let's forget about that for the weekend… You're what?… How am I supposed to un-bore you?… I told you already, I can't… Because I am trying to wallow… It's a long story, one that would make you fall asleep… No really, you don't have to come over… WHAT?" Rory press the 'END' button while she stands up to go watch out the window. Seeing Paris coming out of her car, she sighs, "Can this day get any worse?"

Rory opens the door, patiently waiting for Paris to reach the front door. Paris walks inside and sits on the couch. "When I started to drive over here, I took my lactose pills with me, just in case. It's been so long since I've eaten that kind of junk."

Rory joins Paris on the couch, takes her spoon, and resumes eating ice cream. "I think that was when you invited yourself to study when I had the house for myself."

As Paris munches on a slice of pizza, "We should definitely do that more often. Where is your mom?"

"Emergency at the Inn."

"Why don't you tell me that long and boring story of yours? I can be a good listener when I want to."

"Geez, thanks, Paris. When you put it that way I really feel like telling you my story."

"Fine, I won't force you. Actually, I came here because I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Hum, hum."

"See, all the meetings I wanted to have, they were fake. Just a reason to speak to you face to face."

"We shared the same room all summer, Paris. Couldn't you have found the time to tell me about that then?"

"I didn't know about it then. See, when you came into Chilton two years ago, I thought you were there to take my place. As you once told me, I had everything. But I never had the popularity, people are scared of me, they don't like me."

"Where are you going with all of this?"

"Just let me finish. We are almost identical, the major difference between us is that you are nice and people like you."

"That is a scary thought."

"I know, but what I wanted to say is that I don't want us to have any conflicts this year."

"Okay, and why would we have any conflicts this year?"

"Tristan is coming back Monday."

Rory blushes, "I know."

Paris looks incredulously at Rory, "I won't ask how you knew just yet. We need to be honest with each other right away in order to be able to trust each other."

Uncertainly, Rory says, "Okay."

"Now, you've always known my feelings for Tristan. Obviously, he doesn't like me that way but he seems to like you. Did you like him back then?"

"Okay, stop the questions. I'll tell you everything but you have to listen to me completely and promise not to be mad."

"Go on."

"I didn't liked him, I found him obnoxious and annoying. He was always teasing me and I couldn't stand him at all. Until that party, Dean had broken up with me and Summer had dumped him in front of everyone. We were sad and I saw a different side of him and he kissed me."

"He what?"

"He kissed me and I ran away crying. Later that week we talked and decided to be friends. Everything was going well and I realised that Tristan wasn't pure evil until he decided that he wanted more. He went to buy concert tickets, trying to trick me into going with him. Then you know the rest. I went back with Dean, Tristan stayed away from me after that."

"That's it?"

"No, Tristan and Dean don't like each other. I asked Tristan to keep our kiss a secret between us. He agreed until I must have said something to change his mind. On Romeo and Juliet rehearsal, it seemed to everyone that Tristan was playing me while all along he was trying to get to Dean and expose our secret. And then he left."

"So, that's it?"

"No, he was at the party yesterday, I fell in the pool, and he rescued me. Madeline had spiked my punch, and Tristan and I kissed again."

"What about Dean?"

"He broke up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"That's my problem; I'm kind of relieved. I don't have to hide anymore secrets from him."

"Are you and Tristan a couple now?"

"No. You know how he is; he's probably going to move on to another conquest by tomorrow night. The Rory Gilmore challenge is over."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know."

"If he asks you out, what will you say?"

"I don't know. I just broke up with my boyfriend because I kissed another guy that I thought I liked, but that I like as a friend. Therefore, I lost a boyfriend and a friend at the same time. I don't want to add anything else in the equation for the moment."

"Okay. Just so you know, I would be okay with you and Tristan."

"You would?"

"I can't force him to like me, if anyone is to be with him, why not you?"

The doorbell rings, Rory walks to the door to open it with the ice-cream bucket in her hands. As the door opens, she sees Tristan leaning on the doorframe.

"Tristan?"

"Can we talk?"

Rory looks over her shoulder at Paris, "I'm not sure it's such a good idea, Paris is here."

From the living room, Paris's voice is heard, "Don't let me hold you. Just bring the ice-cream back!"

Rory looks at Tristan, "Just give me a minute." Going back in the living room, Rory whispers to Paris, "What are you doing?"

Paris takes the ice-cream bucket, whispering back, "Pushing you into his arms."

Giving Paris a deadly glance, Rory goes outside to meet Tristan.

_  
  
_

Sitting on the bench on the porch, Tristan feels nervous, not really knowing what he's doing there in the first place. In the afternoon, when he drove back to Hartford, he had promise himself that this year Rory wouldn't be on his mind and that he was competing against two other guys to gain her affection. As he got in his house, he had called back one of his groupies, knowing that she wouldn't mind getting used if it might help her climb the society ladder. As they were waiting for their meals to be served, Tristan was already bored out of his mind. Caroline Shepherd was a real beauty, perfect face, perfect hair, perfect body, but absolutely no conversation. After an hour of listening to Caroline talk about how offended she was that she hadn't been able to buy the pair of shoes she really wanted because they were on sale and that no sane person in the world should wear shoes that cost less than five hundred dollars, Tristan excused himself to attend the bathroom. He had called his butler asking him to call him back with the news of an emergency. Caroline was disappointed that he couldn't stop by her house to receive his reward for bringing her in a fancy restaurant.

Sitting down on the bench beside Tristan, Rory asks softly, "What did you want to talk about?"

_  
  
_

**_Author's Note:_** I hope you enjoyed, next chapter coming up shortly. Feel free to give feedback.  
**Siaram **


	7. Trying To Resist

**_Author's Note 2004/05/20:_**_ Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

**_Author's Note 2004/06/09: _**Just uploaded the BETAed version, thank you Mai-Ahn.

_  
  
_

_**The Thin Line Between Love And Hate  
Chapter 7: **Trying To Resist_

_  
  
_

"Come on, Tristan; what did you want?"

Tristan finally faces Rory, looking into her big blue eyes; everything he wanted to say or ask is lost. Tristan leans near Rory, "You."

Rory's face becomes flushed instantly. Trying to put distance between her and Tristan, "We can't."

Resting his back on the bench again, "That's not what you were saying last night."

"I was drunk."

"Was that the only reason?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Correction, HAD."

"Tristan… please…"

"Are you with Jess now?"

"No! I don't want to be with Jess. How did you know about Jess?"

"Small town, a lot of people with big mouths."

"I hate this town."

"You still want to be with Dean?"

"No, it's just complicated."

"You're making this complicated. I like kissing you and obviously, you liked it also. Where is the harm?"

"I just broke up with Dean, Jess won't talk to me anymore, and Paris is in my living room probably spying on us."

"I know you want me, too. Just give in."

Rory stands up intending on going back inside. "Goodnight, Tris…"

Tristan grabs her arm, pulling on it to bring her down on his legs, leaving her arm quickly to embrace her in his arms, holding her still. As she is about to protest, he captures her lips, kissing her passionately. Feeling her barriers crumble piece by piece, Rory responds to Tristan's kiss. His hands move slowly up and down her back, pressing hard against the fabric of her shirt. One of his hands travels up to the curve of her neck, forcing her head to come even closer to his lips. When he breaks the kiss, a smirk on his lips, he whispers, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Freeing herself from his embrace, Rory gives him a sad look, "I'll give it to you, you surely know how to ruin a moment."

Rory walks back inside while Tristan gets up to leave.

_  
  
_

After a night of discussions with Paris and her mother, Rory comes to the conclusion that the best way to remain sane is to ignore Tristan from now on, to stay as far away from Doose's market and to avoid Luke's. Finally alone, after Paris's departure and sending Lorelai on a mission to bring coffee and food from Luke's, Rory opens her books to start Friday's homework. Struggling to concentrate on her work, Rory's mind lingers on the way a certain boy's kisses makes her feel. Lost in her thoughts of passionate kissing, she misses hearing the opening of the kitchen's door.

"Lorelai said you didn't want to go to Luke's anymore. Luke sends me to change your mind."

Giving Rory two Styrofoam cups of coffee, Jess sits in front of her, "Thank you."

"I came by last night to apologise for yelling at you for not wanting to date me now that Dean is out of the picture."

"Really? I don't remember hearing the doorbell."

"Let's just say you looked very busy."

"What?"

"You and Ken doll, you looked busy and then I thought, 'Hey Jess, she already moved on to another one.' I can't believe I even considered dating you. You just lip lock with anyone."

Rory stands up, "GET OUT!"

"What? You don't like hearing the truth?"

"You don't know anything, Jess; Tristan was there before you were. He and Dean always fought, he was sent away, and he just came back. I wanted to be your friend but just forget all about it."

Rory walks in her room and slams the door. Jess takes a step to leave, but instead he opens Rory's bedroom's door, speaking softly, "Do you have a habit of kissing your friends?"

Lying face down on her bed, Rory doesn't move to look at Jess, "No."

"Why did you kiss me then?"

"I was happy to see you. I had to be certain of what I felt."

"What do you mean?"

Sitting on her bed to face Jess, Rory explains, "I like you, but I had this fantasy that maybe it was more than just friend. I just didn't feel the tingles."

"The tingles?"

"You know when you kiss someone and your body becomes all fuzzy."

"Oh!" Sitting beside Rory, Jess asks, "Did Dean make you feel the tingles?"

"I thought so, until I really felt the tingles. But then I chose Dean because I thought the tingles were there but they weren't and it was too late to go back."

"Who is Mr. Tingles then?"

"Tristan."

"You two are dating now?"

"No, and we won't. I'm just another conquest on his list. He's going to move on pretty soon now."

"You're going to let him use you?"

"No, I'm planning on avoiding him. He'll leave me alone eventually."

"Great thinking, Gilmore."

_  
  
_

Tristan is doing laps in his pool, trying to fight the urge to drive up to Stars Hollow to see Rory, replaying over and over the intimacy they shared Friday night as they were lying in bed. Never has he previously felt this bliss or satisfaction, not even after hot and wild sex sessions. Wondering what it would feel like to be making love to Rory; he realises that swimming is not helping him in any ways; Tristan holds the side off the pool, raising himself out of the pool. As he approaches the chair where his towel is hanging, he sees Caroline sitting beside it.

"That was quite interesting to watch."

Taking the towel, Tristan starts the process of drying his wet body. "Maybe next time I'll charge people to watch me swim."

Caroline stands up, trying to walk seductively, "I would definitely buy a ticket."

Annoyed, Tristan puts on a shirt, "What do you want?"

"I came to finish what we started yesterday."

"And what is that, exactly?"

Caroline advances toward Tristan, closing the distance separating them. As she is right beside him, she takes her tank top off. Tristan's desire rises as he sees that she's not wearing any bra. Closing the distance between them, he places one hand on her left breast while he places the other one under her skirt, realising that she's not wearing any underwear. Slowly, he starts massaging her inside and her breast as she groans softly. Descending his lips on hers, he starts kissing her, feeling more than welcome to take her. As he closes his eyes, the image of Rory smiling at him appears in his mind.

Tristan breaks the contact with Caroline, seeing the questioning look she bares, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Not accepting defeat, Caroline advances toward him, smiling, "Sure you can. It's not as if we haven't done that before."

Taking his belongings on the table, Tristan tries to walk away, "It's different, and I can't."

"Give me one good reason why you can't."

Not knowing how to get out of this situation, he says the only thing that comes to his mind. "I would be cheating on my girlfriend."

Stunned, Caroline is unable to speak for a couple of second, trying to think of a come back. As she realises that he's already escaping her, she screams, "Too late! You touched me! This is cheating. She is going to be crying when I spread the rumour."

Tristan ignores her, enters his house to be met by his father. "Tristan! What was that all about?"

Changing his posture to stand straight, Tristan looks into his father's eyes, "Nothing, sir."

An evil glare in the elder DuGrey's eyes. "There's a half naked, horny girl in my back yard, and you say 'nothing'."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm really disappointed in you Tristan, she wanted it, and you should give it to her. What's happening to you? Refusing that beauty for one silly girlfriend."

"She not silly; she's special."

"We'll see about that." His father walks away but before exiting the room, he glances one last time at Tristan, "And next time a girl offers herself to you, make sure that you're in a private place. To see my son's lovemaking performance is certainly not something I want to see."

Tristan takes deep breath, runs up the stairs to the comfort of his room to take a very cold shower.

_  
  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_ I hope you enjoyed, feel free to give feedback.  
**Siaram** _


	8. I Don't Like Mondays

**_Author's Note 2004/05/23: _**Here is another chapter.  Hope you enjoy it!  Special thanks to **Rae** for the help on editing this chapter.

_  
  
_

**The Thin Line Between Love And Hate  
Chapter 8: **I Don't Like Mondays

_  
  
_

Waiting for the bus to come and pick her up, Rory watches Dean from afar, feeling sorry for the way things ended between them and hoping that they could still be friends.  As the bus stops in front of her, she slowly climbs inside, wondering what this day will bring her.  She felt anxious, nervous and uncertain of the way she should act around Tristan, because over night--after having many dreams of kissing Tristan--she realised that it would be harder to ignore Tristan, than she originally thought.  She is well aware that if anything else, she feels a strong attraction toward Tristan, she sighs deeply as the bus drives her to Chilton.  Opening her book, Rory tries to concentrate on reading.

_  
  
_

Tristan is leaning against his locker, talking with his former friends and noting that after being away for a year, nothing changed.  The guys still want to be around him while the girls still smile and wink at him as they try to catch his attention.  As he feigns listening to the conversation going on around him, Tristan averts his attention elsewhere, eyes seeking the masses of people walking in the halls, trying to find one particular girl.  Not wanting the guys to find out that he has no idea what they are talking about, he makes his timed "Hu-hum."

When the guys around him burst into laughter, Tristan finally snaps out of his reverie and pays attention to them.  "What?"

"You completely spaced out.  I just asked you if you would like to go out on a date with me and you accepted."

Tristan pretends to laugh as well, "Well, I was just trying to figure out who my next conquest will be."

"Already finished with Caroline?"

Tristan smirks as he picks his bag up, "Yeah, she was way too easy for me."  With that, he leaves the guys to go to his first class.

_  
  
_

Entering the classroom early, Tristan looks at the people occupying the seats. Not seeing anyone he's interested in sitting close to, he walks to the side of the room near the back where there are four empty desks.  After selecting the seat that he thinks he will prefer having for the rest of the year, Tristan sits down, waiting for the bell to ring.

Entering the classroom, Caroline places her bag on the desk that one of her friends saved her and continues to walk towards Tristan's desk.  Caroline sits on his desk, smiling seductively.  "I wanted to speak to you."

Looking bored as his eyes remained watching the doorway, Tristan answers sharply, "Should I care?"

Students are filling the desks around them, some whispering that Tristan and Caroline are now dating seriously, others saying that he or she probably is using the other one. "Well, I'll give you one more chance to stay quiet about yesterday." 

Rory enters the classroom, seeking an empty desk. There is only three left, one is in the back corner—a place that she has always tried to avoid, the other two are either in front or beside Tristan.  Thinking that she would have less trouble concentrating on the teacher's lesson if she had to turn around to look at him, she decides to sit in front of him. 

Caroline continues her little speech, "So, I'll give you two choices; my place, or yours?"

Tristan is intensely looking at Rory's hair, as he replies, "Neither.  Told you I have a girlfriend.  The last thing I want to do is cheat on her."

Coldness seizes Rory as she feels surprisingly sad and disheartened as she hears Caroline's response. "Then I feel sorry for your little girlfriend as you have already cheated on her.  I'll make sure to crush her heart the way you crushed mine."

Tristan cocks an eyebrow and smirks. "Are we done yet?"

Before Caroline can answer, the teacher makes his entrance, "Everybody please take your seats."  When everyone was seated the teacher makes his introductions, "My name is Mr. Lombardo; I'll be your Economics teacher."  As he speaks, he gives a stack of paper to every student in the first row.  "This is the timesheet for this class.  As you can see, we have a really tight schedule."  The people in the first row each take a timesheet and passes the rest of the pile behind them.  Going to the person sitting in the rightmost corner of the front row, Mr. Lombardo puts a sheet on the desk, "Okay, the sheet that will circulate during the next few minutes, is for you to write your name in the square situating your desk.  The desk you are currently occupying will be yours for the rest of the year and I won't allow any changes."

Passing her stack of timesheet behind her, Rory feels Tristan taking her hand. Bending to be closer to the back of her head, he whispers, "So Mary, I guess we're stuck together 'til the end of the year."

Rory pulls her hand, groaning in frustration. A couple of minutes pass before Tristan starts playing with her hair.  Rory advances away from his reach, desperately trying to suppress the need to scream at him.  Hearing him chuckling, her irritation increases.  Tristan whispers, "Mary, chart."

Rory extends her hand behind her to take the paper. Putting the sheet on her desk, she sees a second sheet under the chart.  She writes her name on the chart, and passes it in front of her, ignoring the second paper.  As the teacher continues talking about all the 'exciting projects' they have to do over the year, curiosity strikes Rory.  Discretely, she takes discarded piece of paper, reading it.

_I missed you yesterday,   
I was waiting for you this morning but I didn't see you come in.    
Meet me for lunch on the bench where we used to talk._

Taking a pencil, she scribbles,

_Why don't you forget about me and ask your girlfriend?  You know, the one you cheated on._

As the bell rings signalling the end of class is heard, Rory gathers her books, drops the paper on Tristan's desk and leaves for her next class—wishing that Tristan isn't in it.

_  
  
_

The morning classes ended and to Rory's relief, she only shared her first period with Tristan.  After dropping her morning books in her locker, Rory is walking to the cafeteria when someone grabs her arm.  Turning to face the person holding her, she sees Tristan looking at her with pleading eyes.  "Come on Rory.  I can explain."

"I don't feel like dealing with you right now.  Go away Tristan."

Tristan backs Rory into the nearest locker, pressing his body against hers, "I don't want to go away."  With pleading eyes, "Come on, let me explain."

With cold eyes, Rory looks at Tristan, whispering, "We spent a nice evening Friday night, but it didn't mean anything since you already had a girlfriend and that you were with Caroline yesterday."

Caroline passes close by, laughing, "That was way too easy!  Just know that when she dumps you, you should come by my place and I'll make you whole again."  She leaves to join her friends, laughing hysterically.

Rory pushes Tristan away, tears glistening in her eyes. 

"Rory, wait!  I can explain."

Rory walks away without turning around.

_  
  
_

Tristan has searched in every place he knows are Rory's favourite places.  Passing by Paris, Tristan asks, "Have you seen Rory anywhere?"

"Yeah I've seen her.  What have you done to her?  She went back home, unable to face you anymore today."

Tristan runs out of the building to the direction of the bus stop.

_  
  
_

Rory wipes her eyes for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.  "How could I be such an idiot?  I've known from the beginning that I was just a challenge for him.  He must be laughing so hard right now.  Everybody is going to be laughing by the end of lunch."

"I don't think so."

Turning to see Tristan standing behind her, "I don't like you very much right now.  You have a girlfriend that you cheated on twice this weekend.  I can't trust you."

Tristan sits beside Rory, "You're not a game to me. You never were."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Okay, maybe in the beginning you were a challenge."

"I knew it!"

"But you're not anymore, that changed a long time ago.  I like you."

"What about your girlfriend?"

Tristan takes Rory's hand, stroking it softly, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Why would Caroline thinks you have one then?"

"Because I told her I had one."

"Why?"

"To get rid of her.  She came to see me yesterday, she wanted to… well, let's just say she came on to me."

"Are you saying that you rejected her?"

"You don't believe me?"

"It doesn't fit your personality."

"How would you know?  I was gone for a year! And even before that, it's not as if you really tried to get to know me!  You know what?  Let's just forget about it.  Just go back to your little town and floppy boyfriend."

As Tristan stands up, ready to leave, Rory takes his hand, pleading, "Tristan wait."  As she doesn't see him turn around but standing still, "Why did you reject her?"

Tristan takes a deep breath, pondering the best way to explain, "Because when she kissed me, I saw you.  I felt as if I was cheating on you."

Stunned, Rory doesn't move or say anything.  Tristan walks away, leaving Rory to assimilate the latest information.

_  
  
_

**_Author's Note: _**That's it for today  
**Siaram**


	9. I Might Start To Like Mondays

**_Author's Note 2004/05/26: _**Here is another chapter, enjoy! Thank you Jayde for betaing this chapter.

_  
  
_

**The Thin Line Between Love And Hate  
Chapter 9: **I Might Start To Like Mondays

_  
  
_

As Rory enters her first afternoon class, she sees Tristan looking out the window.  Walking to sit beside him, she whispers, "Can we talk?"

No even turning around, Tristan responds harshly, "We don't have anything to talk about."

"That's not true, and you know it."

Tristan looks at Rory, his eyes cold and unaffected, "Not now, Rory."

"When?"

"I don't know, definitely not in a classroom."

"Can we go for coffee after school?"

"I'll think about it."  Tristan turns back to stare out the window.  The teacher comes in, announces himself, and starts the lecture without pausing.  As Rory tries to concentrate on filling her sheet with notes, she glances sideway at Tristan who seems completely unaware of it.

_  
  
_

 As the bell rings, signalling the end of the day, Rory walks slowly to her locker.  Every class she had in the afternoon, Tristan was in it, completely ignoring her.  The worst class was the last one, because she had Caroline in it also.  As she was discretely talking with Louise while waiting for the class to begin, Tristan entered the class, took a seat as far away from her as possible.  Seeing that Caroline had started to laugh while looking at Rory, she had seated herself beside Tristan and for the rest of the period; Caroline and Tristan had exchanged messages.  Rory had felt jealousy as she saw what could be the shadow of a smile on Tristan's lips and that it was intended for Caroline. 

As she opens her locker, "You didn't think I would let him get away, did you?"

Rory looks at Caroline tiredly, "What are you talking about?"

Leaning on the locker beside Rory's, Caroline smirks, "Well, since Tristan took from me what you probably don't want to give him, I couldn't let him get away with that.  We girls have to stick together."

Confused, Rory looks at Caroline, trying to understand the meaning of her words, "What?  He's not…"

"Don't deny it, I know it probably hurts you to see what he really is like, but you would have found out about it one day or another. It was better now than later."

"You don't unders…"

Pushing herself away from the locker, Caroline starts to walk away as she speaks over her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him, and I won't tell anyone that you were dating him."

Paris takes the place Caroline just vacated, "What was that all about?"

Rory looks at Paris, confusion in her eyes, "I have no idea."

_  
  
_

Rory is walking to the bus stop, depressed.  Even though Tristan had said he would think about going for coffee, she had been certain he would give in.  But after the last period, he left in a hurry, not even going to his locker.  She sits on the bench, waiting for the bus to come.  As she takes a book from her bag, a silver Porsche stops in front of her.  A tinted window slides down, revealing Tristan in the driver's seat.  "If you still want to go, climb in."

Rory slowly puts her book back in her bag, picking her bag up.  She opens the door and sits in the passenger seat.  Her senses are teased by the aroma of coffee in the car.  "I thought we were going to go for coffee."

Tristan speeds away, concentrating on the road.  "You didn't think we would have that conversation in a coffee shop, did you?"

Rory looks out the window, focusing on the huge mansions they pass by, "I didn't even think you would speak to me."

"Well, I went to get coffee, now we're going somewhere private to drink it."

Uncertain of the way to respond, Rory remains silent.

_  
  
_

As Tristan is parking the car in front of his house, Rory is surprised at the enormity of the mansion.  "Where are we?"

Stopping the engine, Tristan climbs out of the car, "My house."

Tristan closes the door behind him.  Seeing Rory hesitate, he walks around the Porsche, and opens her door, "Come on, I wanted somewhere private and here it's private."

"But maybe it's just too private."

Tristan takes Rory's hand, pulling on it to help her out, "I'll drive you back after we talk and that's all we are going to do."

Rory makes up her mind to follow him, walking pass an impressive number of luxurious cars.  "We forgot the coffees."

Tristan walks back in direction of his car, "Go on, I'll go get it."

_  
  
_

Reaching the front door, Rory turns toward the parking space in front of the mansion to see Tristan coming back her way, holding two coffees.  Before Tristan has time to join her, the door opens, revealing a maid all dressed in black with a white apron.  Feeling a sense of 'déjà vu', she is about to speak when Tristan finally joins her.  "Hey Agathe, we are going in my hiding place.  Could you prepare us a pot of coffee and bring it to us when it's ready?"

As they enter the mansion, Agathe closes the door behind them, "I'll go do that right away Mr.Dugrey."

"Thank you Agathe."

As Tristan leads Rory through the maze of halls, Rory asks, "Funny, at the party at Louise, the maid was also named Agathe. Are all the maids named Agathe?"

"No, but my mom changes maid every week or so.  Instead of learning a different name every week, she simply calls every maid Agathe."

Tristan opens the door leading to the backyard; a patio is set beside a huge pool.  A small house as big as Rory's is situated in the leftmost corner of the terrain.  On the rightmost corner, there is a garden with multicolour roses.  Tristan is walking toward the rosebay, Rory inquires a little more, "But Louise's maid, why is she also called Agathe?"

"Because she's the original Agathe, she worked here for over a decade until she fought with my mom.  She left the next day and was hired by the Grants.  Ever since, my mom is looking for another Agathe but she hasn't found her yet."

"Oh, my grandmother should probably select a name too. She's constantly changing maids, and she never gets their names right."

Tristan chooses his favourite path in the rosebay as Rory follows closely, admiring the beauty of her surroundings.  Tristan stops in a little meadow, hidden by the roses, while he sits on the grass and Rory, imitating his actions, faces Tristan.  Tristan gives Rory one of the coffees; she murmurs a 'thank you' before taking a first taste of her coffee.  As an uncomfortable silence surrounds them, Tristan finally breaks it, "You wanted to talk, I'm listening."

Rory gulps down her coffee, hoping to gain confidence in this action.  Finally, she locks her eyes with his, her cheeks burning red, "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said that you felt like you were cheating on me?"

Tristan lies down on his back on the soft grass, "Unfortunately, yes."

As Rory admires his perfect profile, she lies on her side, facing him as he looks up at the sky, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything.  You don't like me that way.  I guess now you are going to offer me your friendship again and tell me it was a mistake again.  That you're still in love with Dean…  Yadayadayada."

"I'm not in love with Dean.  I'm not sure I've ever been in love with him."  Tristan remains quiet, fighting the urge to smile, "I never felt the tingles, and I thought I did but I didn't."

Hope in his heart, Tristan asks, "Have you ever felt them?"

Still looking at Tristan, Rory answers softly, "Yeah, with you."

Shifting his position to face Rory, "Where does that leave us then?"

Agathe enters the meadow at that moment, a silver tray with two giant cups of coffee, and homemade chocolate chip cookies.  "I thought you two might be hungry.  If you need anything else, just let me know."

Tristan sits up straight, takes the offered tray, and places it between Rory and him.  "Thank you Agathe but we got every thing we need for now."

As Agathe leaves, Tristan takes a cup of coffee, sips on it slowly, his eyes never leaving Rory.  Feeling uncomfortable by the intensity in his eyes, Rory asks, "What?"

"What are we?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know.  What about Caroline?"

"I don't want to be with Caroline.  I want to kiss you."

"You were right."

"About what?"

"Not giving a chance to get to know you.  I think we should start by getting to know each other."

"Okay, can I kiss you now?"

Tristan gets up to sit over Rory's legs, his hands resting on the grass beside her head.  Rory blushes, "Can we keep it a secret?"

"Why?"

"I would feel more comfortable if I didn't become Tristan's newest conquest."

"They will found out eventually."

"Just until we get to know each other, until we decide if it's worth or not."

Tristan's lips graze Rory's, "Believe me, it is."

Tristan's hands go behind her back, holding her tightly against him.  His mouth kissing hers softly at first, becoming more and more demanding as Rory deepens the kiss. 

_  
  
_

**_Author's Note: _**That's it for today, I hope you liked it.  
**Siaram**


	10. Things That Change And Things That Alway...

**__**

Author's Note 2004/06/01: Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you **Mai-Ahn ** for going over this chapter to correct it, and thank you **Arlene** for pushing me to write.

_  
  
_ **__**

The Thin Line Between Love And Hate  
Chapter 10: Things That Change And Things That Always Stay The Same

_  
  
_

Tristan is laying on top of Rory, kissing her passionately, his hand taking liberties that Rory lets him take. The promise of 'talking only' that Tristan had previously made are completely forgotten, as they have been in each other's arms barely saying a word for the last couple of hours. Tristan breaks the kiss, looking intensely at Rory's eyes. He slowly starts to unbutton her shirt, revealing her creamy skin inches by inches. Rory is mesmerized by the fuzzy feelings invading her; she is unaware of what he's doing until she hears his voice, just a little above a murmur, "Wow." Rory looks down at her open blouse, as realisation of the state of nakedness of her chest hits her; she tries to cover her body, her face flushed. Tristan moves her arms away, admiring the simple white cotton bra she's wearing, "You're beautiful, don't hide yourself."

Rory pushes him away, her body screaming for more but her head screaming that it's too fast. "We have to talk."

Tristan kisses her again, his hand rooming over her bare stomach whispering in her mouth, "We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

Rory gives in for a split second before trying to push him harder, "No, you don't understand, we need to talk now!"

Reluctantly, Tristan rolls on the grass, "Oh, man!"

Rory sits up and buttons up her shirt, hiding what she had never shown to anyone before. "I won't sleep with you, Tristan."

Tristan turns on his side, holds his head with his hand, looking at her. Her hair is tangled, her lips swollen, and her eyes shine violently in a way he's never seen before with so much innocence. "There's no harm in making out, Rory."

Rory sits in front of him, uncertain of the way she should approach the subject, "It's complicated. I don't want to be just any girl."

"You're not any girl, Rory. I like you and I want to do all kind of things for you and with you. Is that a crime?"

Rory blushes, understanding what he is saying, "I don't want to do it as a one night stand. I want to be in love too… It's a big step for me."

Scrutinising Rory, Tristan asks, "Come on Rory, you've been with the same guy for over two years. Don't tell me all you did was hold hands."

Rory puts on her bambi eyes, looking as innocent as she can at Tristan. Tristan groans in frustration as he lets his body fall on the grass. Sadness in her eyes, Rory stands up, "We should just forget about it all. I'm not what you want. I can't be what you want."

Tristan stands up also, takes both of her hands in his. "Look, I like you a lot. I find you intriguing. I like to hold you in my arms. We don't need to have sex to enjoy each other's company."

"What do you want?"

"You. To get to know you. I want you to give me a chance. A date?"

Rory looks in his eyes, seeing sincerity in it, her heart tells her to scream him a 'yes' but her head screams back at her to make him wait a bit for her answer. "I'll think about it. Drive me home?"

Resigned, Tristan extends his hand for her to take and leads her to his car.

_  
  
_

They have been driving for a couple of minutes in complete silence. Tristan turns on the radio, shifting channels until he finds something that he likes. Rory is trying to find a way to break the silence but her mind always brings her back to Tristan kissing her. Finally, Tristan breaks the silent torture, "How are we supposed to act tomorrow?"

"Guess we just act normal."

"What if I feel like kissing you?"

"You won't."

"Rory, let's be realistic, we can't just hide in my backyard. I want to bring you out on a date and tell the whole world that we are together."

"Is that what we are? Together, I mean."

"Well, I'm just saying I want to be sure no one else tries to steal you away."

"Come on Tristan, we said we would get to know each other, not that we would get married."

"How long do you want to hide this from the world?"

"I don't know a couple of weeks I guess."

"You do realise that I have never been in a relationship for over a month?"

"That's the main reason why I want to wait."

"A month; and that's it. If it doesn't work out, it's our secret; if it works, you'll face Chilton's gossip."

_  
  
_

As Tristan parks the car in front of the Gilmore's house, Rory is gathering her things to get out of the car. As her hand touches the handle, Tristan whispers, "Not so fast, aren't you supposed to kiss me goodnight?"

Smiling at him, Rory opens her door, "Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman and walk me to my door?"

As Tristan watches Rory get out of the car, he follows her. Walking her up the stairs of the porch, as she reaches for the door, Tristan turns her around; backs her into the front door. His hands slowly moving around her waist, he holds her tightly against him. "Now, you didn't think I would let you go without a goodnight kiss?"

Rory feigns resignation, "If I absolutely must."

Tristan closes the distance between their lips, pushing her harder against the door. Rory's hands, wandering against the muscles of his back as their tongues dance over rhythm known only to them. They are both intoxicated by their kisses, unaware of their surroundings. Neither of them hears in the background, "Finally Rory, I was worried sick. Did you missed your bus or has Paris hold you…"

Lorelai opens the door, making Rory and Tristan fall on the floor. "Ouch!"

Tristan gets up and helps Rory do the same, "Did I hurt you?"

Rory looks at Lorelai, her face completely flushed, "No, but my mother did."

Lorelai, sparkles in her eyes, looks at Tristan from head to toes. A smile creeps up onto her face, making Tristan feel uncomfortable. He moves closer to stand behind Rory. "Rory, I didn't know you had it in you."

Looking at her mom warningly, Rory says, "Mom, don't!"

Lorelai looks at Tristan again while still talking to Rory, "What?" Lorelai makes an innocent face. "I heard a thumb on the door. I thought you had forgotten your keys again and was trying to open the door by smashing this incredibly heavy bag of yours. Imagine my surprise to see my favourite daughter engaged in an intense make out session on my door step with a complete stranger."

Doing his best to contain his laughter, Tristan extends his hand to Lorelai, "Nice to meet you Miss. Gilmore. I'm Tristan DuGrey."

Lorelai brushes him off, "Miss. Gilmore! Haw! Why don't you just call me Lorelai that way I won't feel as if I am my own mother?"

Tristan smiles to have finally figured out where Rory inherited her odd personality. "Okay, Mis… Lorelai."

Lorelai looks at Rory and winks at her, she turns back to Tristan, "Well, that wasn't perfect but maybe it's better." Looking at Rory again, a devilish glint in her eyes, Lorelai says, "I've already ordered pizza. I'm starving." Ignoring Rory's pleading eyes, she looks innocently at Tristan, "Would you like to join us?"

Tristan faces Rory, seeing a discomfort, he replies with regrets, "It would be my pleasure, but my parents are expecting me home for dinner."

Before Lorelai can argue on that weak excuse, Rory says while taking Tristan's hand, "I'll walk you to you car."

_  
  
_

Watching Tristan's car drive away, Rory's insecurities about them come back. Sadly, she walks back inside the house, her mother waiting for her on the couch. "I want every detail of your afternoon, Rory because when you come home with the best looking teen I've seen in a long time, and that you haven't buttoned your blouse back correctly, mommy tends to get worried."

Rory sits beside her mother, takes a sip of her mom's coffee, "Nothing happened, well obviously something did happened but not much."

Lorelai takes back her mug of coffee, "I want details."

Pondering on telling her mom or not for a minute or two, Rory starts talking, "Well it all started this morning…"

_  
  
_

As Tristan walks inside his house, he is met by Agathe, "Your dinner is ready, Mr.Dugrey. Will you require my services again tonight?"

Sadly, Tristan replies, "No, that'll be all for tonight Agathe. Are my parents home?"

"No, they went to a charity event held at the country club. They left you a message not to wait up for them."

"Thank you, Agathe. Good night."

Tristan watches Agathe move in the direction of the garden, where the servant house is. He shortly follows in the same direction but enters the kitchen. Seeing the five star meal waiting for him there, he throws it in the garbage. Walking back on his steps to reach the main stairway, he climbs up to his room. Murmuring to the walls, "This year is all going to be about discipline, son. I'll keep an eye on you." Entering his room, he resumes his rambling, "Yeah dad, as if you ever really cared."

**_  
  
_ **

Author's Note: That's it for today  
**Siaram**


End file.
